The shield and her mate
by themswhitlock
Summary: Jasper and Alice are hunting, they find Bella,it's time for everything to change, who are the new people, what is the new girl Jane? why does she think that Jasper may not be Alice's mate? Who is Alice's mate?
1. Bella meets Alice

the shield and her mate 

Main Characters: Bella, Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme. There may be so added in later.

I do not own any of the characters only the story line.

Bella pov

My entire family is gone, why is it that all of the bad luck ended up with me? First the clumsiness then this. At least I could find this shelter when father took me hunting a year ago, it was a long shot but it's still here.

I'm 16 years old and I was born in 1944 my name is Bella Hale; my father was Charlie Hale, my mother Renee Hale. My father was born in 1920 five years after his big sister Rosalie who disappeared in 1933. My father had me when he was 24 and mum was 22. I have long dark brown hair that reaches my hips easily and I have brown eyes.

I started to think it was getting dark and cold out when I heard twigs snap in a close yet dissent way. There was a gasp and a pixie like laugh. I moved from the fire I had made several hours ago and started to move towards the laugh until I got hit by something as hard as rock.

"Ow" I muttered, the laugh came from above me, I looked up afraid of what I would find, the laugh came from a small figure that wasn't quite a woman but she wasn't exactly a little girl either, she was about my age just about 5 foot. I slid backwards then stood up, yet to feel her hug me.

"We are going to be such good friends, Bella. Part from you wont like shopping." The pixie said, muttering the last part.

"Sorry to sound rude but who are you?" I asked, hundreds of questions n my head wanting to come out but I would have to wait for now. She laughed again her laugh sounded like a true pixie laugh, yet angelic.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She said between her little giggles.

Jasper pov

Alice was very adamant on going hunting for some reason, I had asked her why and she had just said I would find out very soon and with that she giggled and wouldn't tell me anything.

Now I could see why she was so into wanting to go hunting, to meet this human, but why was my question why be so hyper when wanting to meet humans, all that comes to them when they meet this family is get hurt. I decided to stand back, I didn't want to hurt her before she met the family, there must be some reason why Bella is so important to Alice. Probably because she can use Bella as Bella Barbie.

Alice pov

Another girl in the family, Bella will finally bring our family closer; who ever she chooses all I want is my family to be happy. If what I do see is true then I will miss my Jazz but if the other is true then Bella and Edward will be happy and have a little baby before she is made into one of us.

At least I get another sister, Rose is fun when it comes to shopping but she wont allow me to play with her hair, she says she looks good enough anyway. Esme sometimes comes shopping with us but as our mother it's kind of strange. We usually talk about how to make the new house look since we both love to design things. It will be good to have Bella around, she will go shopping with me, after a while she will learn to deal with it and not be grumpy about going, plus she will allow me and Rose to play Bella Barbie, not that she will have any choice in the matter.

"Hey, come on ill take you to my home, you can trust us, my dads a doctor and he will make sure you get some rest, if you get ill at anytime he'll help. Carlisle's great."

She hesitated but then nodded. I can't wait till she meets the family!


	2. Bella meets the family

Bella pov

When we reached he house, I found out that someone had been there also; I must have not paid any attention to him. Jasper was his name according to Alice. We walked up to the door when a blonde haired woman opened the door and said something to quietly to Alice and Jasper, then glared at me. What have I done to insult her, I haven't even said anything.

We walk inside and Alice calls the family, Cullen's. When we are all sitting on seats in the living room Alice nudges me and whispers for me to introduce my self.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Hale, but I prefer if you call me Bella." I say in a voice that I hope doesn't sound too squeaky. I heard a gasp from the blonde.

"Hale?" she said, with the nice tone to her voice, for the first time that I have actually heard her speak, towards me anyway.

"Yeah, Charlie Hale is my father, why?" I ask.

"It can't be, Charlie, he died when he was young, I was only eighteen at the time." She said shaking her head; she once again glared at me.

"Well then how on earth am I alive? Oh and I know he's dead he died last year but he got married to Renee, my mother." I said, glaring back at her, if looks could kill, I would have been dead the second I walked into the house.

"You are not a Hale!" she shouted running up to me and pushing me off the back of the couch. That's it, no one says I'm not a Hale and no one pushes me around. She jumped over the couch and landed in front of me. I lashed out and hit her in the stomach and used as much pressure as I could to push her away from me, to everyone's surprise but mine, she hit the wall the other side of the room, everyone staring at me, part from Alice who was still smiling, as if she had known I could do this and knew who I was, what can she see the future or something.

There were many things I knew about me, that I kept hidden unless I needed to protect myself. My father did die when he was younger which is why he and Renee were together, she didn't care that he was a vampire, he always said that he didn't have a heart but she used to say that he did it just didn't beat anymore.

"My father died when he was seventeen" I laughed while patting down my clothes down. "My father was like you, when he thought that I had died a few months ago he left to go to the volturi, Renee died when I was born because of how she had me. The volturi will be pleased to hear that I'm 'dead' they thought that I was an immortal child when I was a baby. But really I'm only half human, half vampire, born of a vampire and human." I said, the blond was still only watching me.

She walked up to me and hugged me; all I could think was, this woman needs to pick an emotion and keep to it. An empath could get emotion whiplash from just being around her. She stepped away; she was smiling at me now.

"Rosalie Hale, by the sounds of it, your aunt." She said, she watched me carefully.

"You went missing, is this how?" she nodded, the smile disappeared.

"A story for another day though Bella." She said, Emmett came up to her and pulled her close.

Alice stood up and introduced the rest of them to me, Carlisle sounded like a good and cool doctor, while Esme I could see was probably the best mother that a family of vampires could have. As soon as she was introduced she made me feel completely at home.

Emmett was the big protective brother along with Jasper but also was the goofball type. He seemed to love anything that could make him look strong and he absolutely loved video games. Im going to like Emmett he also like pranks and to have a laugh, wait till I get used to this family he won't be the best prankster of the whole bunch then.

Jasper was the quieter male who was there when needed but liked to also have his own privacy. While Edward was the musician in the family, I'm going to like making him look bad then. He is also fast, extremely fast, im going to make him look slow as well.

And Alice well I already could guess Alice, she's the hyper pixie who loves to shop and play with people's hair, well one thing I didn't know was that I was going to be to be the one who has to endure the Bella Barbie idea she has planned. Noooo!

Rosalie's pov

My niece, I thought for all of these years that my brother had died and know find out that he was a vampire like us, typical fate, I guess I judged Bella too quick, wait till Edward gets hold of those thoughts he will probably use them against me.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think of it.! Thank you!**_

_**Themswhitlock/ Kerry**_


	3. Thoughts on Bella

chapter 3: Trouble arises for the Cullen's

**_a decent length one!_** **_I hope you enjoy it - it may not make sense at the start keep reading..._**

**Edward pov**

_Great Alice is coming with a human, i cant read their mind though, i wonder why. they probably don't think, thats all._

The human came into the house, Alice called everyone downstairs for a meeting, I hope Alice doesn't want us help be like a hospice again, several years ago there was a human that Alice found in the forest, she brought him home and he ended up being a part of the family, until he came to watch us play baseball where he ended up getting killed by nomads that founf us playing.

one of them smelt him and the need to feed began.

he tracked the human all the way to forks, he captured the human and killed him before we could stop him, the human was completely drained.

The humans name was Bernard which meant stern bear, you can see why he got along with Emmett know can't you.

when we got downstairs she intoduced herself, _Isabella Hale_, explains why Alice wants her to get to know the family, she beautiful as well, like an angel.

she is different than most of the Humans, she is far to beautiful to be human and the way she talks and moves around, so delicatly and gracefully_**.(bella graceful, hehe)**_

_crash,scream... I _look over at the couch and see Rosalie standing over Bella, then what suprised me the most, she used her leg and her body weight to push Rosalie away. the snap of bones cracking didnt come, but a loud crash echoing around the house did. what had happened was Rose had gone flying backwards hitting the wall.

Bella explained what she was and then we finished by explaining who we were and our personalitys around the family.

that was last night, I hate to admit it but I miss her bell like voice and her laugh, I have only known the woman one afternoon and a part of the night and i already miss being near her.

the best for that i can do is watch her sleep, she is sleeping in the guest room, Esme almost forced Bella to stay here,since Bella has nowhere else to stay.

Bella didnt take long to fit in with the family, she already gets along with Emmett, she promised him that she would play on the games console with him in the morning if he didnt annoy Alice or Jasper, he was playing and making Jokes about them before she made her way to bed. another person to look out and make sure Emmett behaves, Esme must be thrilled, no more coming home from hunting to find half her home distroyed because Jasper or I won a game on the xbox360 against him.

**Jasper pov**

_Isabella Hale, who would have knew that she was Rosalie's neice, of course she is beautiful, but by the sounds of things she is nice, kind and loving to new people that she meets and another ing Rose isn't , shy._

_she has already fit into the family so well, Rose is happy that she has a neice, Esme is already treating her like her daughter and Carlisle is doing the same, i think he sees protential in her though, he hasn't said anything but in the first time in a long time he is very focused on something and concentrating hard on things in is office, Edward, well i can feel his love and dedication towards Bella, about time he takes an interest in someone, Emmett was starting to think he was gay._

_Alice is, well Alice and very hyper,more hyper than usual, if that is even possible. _

_Tanya well she is extremely annoyed that it may be possible for someone other than her to have Edward interested in a relationship way. About time somone came to put her in place though, she has nearly as a big head as Rose does, Emmett doesn't help wth that either, he just wants his 'baby' to be happy. Tanya's only rival is Rose who has Emmett already so won't take away 'her' Edward, so at least Bella is here, even if she doesn't want to date Edward it might put Tanya in her place. what is so annoying is Tanya and Edward haven't even dated so she really can't call Edward hers!_

_Emmett, well he is getting another person he can play the games console with so he's happy, he is also happy since Rose is happy. Emmett just likes to stay on Roses good side every tough guy has a weak point, Rose knows two of his...._

_Me, well i have to deal with all these emotions so I am busy trying not to project anything._

_it is so strange at how our family already seems to become closer._

"Yes, Emmett it does matter"

"No Isabella, it does not matter." there was silence then a growl, then a shatter.

"Sorry Esme, ill pay for that!" I heard Bella say, I laughed. definately someone to keep Emmett in his place.

The humans awake.... or at least half human.

**Its the start of the term so ill only be able to post 1 or 2 a week -sorry- please review so i know what you think! thankyou!! hope you enjoyed the read. hope to get the next up by saturday/ sunday.**


	4. trouble arises for the cullens part 1

Trouble arises for the Cullen's part 1 

**Hey its only took me only a little while i will post the other half later. he he he. so im sorry if its not that good, the poor cullens have their hands full with bella.**

**right one thing i have to say before i start the chapter, when Bella tells her story about her father, i forgot to say that he could change what he looked like so he made himself look like he was 24. ok ty.**

**_plz review_** **_as those who read it do, hopefully! if you dont hit the green button at the end of the chapter._**

**_Bella pov_**

"Yes, Emmett it does matter"

"No Isabella, it does not matter." growl,shatter.

"Sorry Esme, ill pay for that!" I said.

"What Happened." demanded Rosalie as she walked through the living room doorway.

"Nothing, Emmett called me Isabella thats all, and a few other things." I said mumbing the last part.

"What other thing, Emmett can you stop being a goofball for more than five minutes?" asked Rosalie.

"come on Rose, you know you love me being the way i am, goofball or not." Emmett said walking up to rose and starting to kissing her, I used this moment to get out of the room and went to hunt before anything got to intresting between them two. i may not be able to see the future or read emotions but i think im beginning to know those two.

plus i have other things to do.

**_Now how am i going to get them out of the house?_**

**_Rosalie pov_**

"Emmett, stop taking things so seriously, please. Where's Bella, EMMETT WHERE IS BELLA?? Just because bella cannot be found, it does not get you out of this, so Emmett I will ask you again,**where is Bella?"** I asked now getting annoyed.

"uh.. you see, bella said that s-she w-would... I can't say, sorry Rosie, please dont be mad at me." Emmett said, by this time the rest of the family were in the living room.

"Emmett you didnt answer the question." Rose snapped.

"Emmett, hunny just tell her." said Esme as she walked in the room with Carlisle with her arms round his waist.

"Ok mum, Bella has gone Hunting, ok, are you happy?" Emmett said letting an unneeded breath.

"Yes, but why does she need to go hunting?" asked Edward. Emmett didnt answer, all he did was point at the hugely open gap in the wall.

"Oh, yeah." Edward said, I just lost my composition as soon as i saw his face when he had said it. the others joined me.

_**Esme pov**_

_Bella has gone out, we still have things to do like get things for her room ready, Alice has already seen what Bella has decided she would like so it is about time that we go out to get it, so we can have it back here and hopefully done before she gets back from hunting, says Alice anyway. and i have chosen not to bet against Alice._

_**Carlisle pov**_

_The Hospital called and asked me to come up and help with an I have to go but not before i sent Jasper and Emmett and Edward to get some things to fix our gaping big hole in the wall._

_**Bella pov**_

finally they are out of the house.

now i can get started, wonder why Alice didnt see what im going to do, its as if she is fully accepting what im going to do, thank you Emmett for keeping your mouth shut

I reached my room to get a few things and found a civil war book on the bed with a note from Alice,

_To Bella,_

_I know you want to know a few things about_

_Jasper's past or you will, _

_this is writen by Jasper, _

_Hope you enjoy it,_

_new sis!_

_bye,_

_your little hyper pixie sister,_

_Alice :)_

I sat on the bed and opened the book to the first page, it was written for the memory of Jasper, Jaspers diary, written by his little sister, Melinda Whitlock. She was the last of the family since her mother had died of a cancer and her brother and her father had died figting in the war and her little brother died of an unknown desease, patiently tried to be treated by their Doctor, Dr Carlisle Cullen.

_11/9/ 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_I signed up at the office last week, and guess what, my uniform came today! my Little brother has been staring at it all day, along with his best mate Jared. Danny is so jealous that i am going off to war and that I have a uniform. The that they are jealous is because they can't join for another 2 years._

_I can't wait! It is so exiting that we are going in several weeks to be in the war. As a group of friends fighting together in the Confederate states army, to protect home, my family, my best friends. one of the main reasons is one person that fits under both of them, my little sister, Melinda, who will never understand why i have to do this_

_bye Diary, i have to go,_

_Jasper Jackson Whitlock_

Annoying pixie, I want to read more, if that is her plan on getting out of it, she will be wrong, i don't care if the hyper pixie can see the future or not. I put the book on the table next to the bed and grabbed the things I needed to sort out what I needed to do before the Cullens got home, and if Emmett thought just because he kept his mouth closed to them, means he wont get the same thng done to him, boy was he wrong.

I can't wait till they see!

Hope the pixie doesnt see and ruin it.

**_sooooo sorry but i feeeel so evil today i will post the rest_** **_of the chapter on saturday as I originally planned. :) plz review._**


	5. AN sorry!, teaser

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I have taken so long to upload I promise it will be within the next few days! Sorry! I hope you can forgive me, I am finishing it tonight and tomorrow, ill make it extra long I promise, review to say how long you want the next one to be plz! Thank you! I will make it however long you want it to be and any ideas for what to happen next is totally welcome I have too many ideas! Lol thank you and im sorry if anyone thought I had written another chapter but to lay it to rest, here is a teaser!**

_**Bella pov **_

Once I had finished what I have been doing all the time that the Cullen's were out, I went into the lounge and slumped lazily on the sofa and stared to channel flick. I turned the TV off when I heard a sound, I don't know where from but I decided that it was just my imagination messing with me. I began to feel more tired so I decided to get some rest while they are still out. Let's hope I am awake by the time they are home.

_**Jasper pov**_

I don't know why but I felt as if Bella was up to something and as if something was going to go wrong. We finished up where we were and we started to go back to the house, I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what I just had a slight feeling that something was wrong.

"Guys, do you feel that?" I asked, maybe it was me, just over reacting. That sounds me, the over reacting one, wait no, that's Edward, well never mind.

"What are you on about Jasper, mate?" asked Emmett with his usual confused face and his huge laugh, while probably thinking I'm mad.

"What, that weird gut feeling, mate well that's a slight relief I thought it was just me, I would be worried if that was true, is that what you were talking about, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's weird; it feels like something bad is going to happen."

**Omg what's going to happen, lol you'll have to wait a few days to see, sorry im slightly evil. Ha ha, sorry, I've had coursework to do since I started back at school, along with the rest of my stories; I have had to put my book on hold just so I could do these stories on here! Well I better be going so I can finish this up and post it by the 2****nd**** , ill try to post the next chapter after this one on the 8****th****, my birthday, one month till I go to Paris! Yey lol sorry I just like Paris so much!**


	6. trouble arises for the cullens part 2

Trouble arises for the Cullen's part 2

_**Hey guys here's the next one sorry it took so long to upload and write up! But I already explained why. So…**_

_**Kez: on with the show!**_

_**Bella pov **_

Once I had finished what I have been doing all the time that the Cullen's were out, I went into the lounge and slumped lazily on the sofa and started to channel flick. I turned the TV off when I heard a sound, I don't know where from but I decided that it was just my imagination messing with me. I began to feel more tired so I decided to get some rest while they are still out. Let's hope I am awake by the time they are home.

_**Third person pov **_

There was only one person at home when we got to the Cullen's home, a human or that is what she looked like anyway, a silly little human, that should be treated like the vermin they truly are. This is the perfect thing, I couldn't have planned it better if I wanted to, the human was how I was going to get to the Cullen's, especially Carlisle, he is the head of the family, so if anything went bad he would be the one that would feel the most guilty.

_**Jasper pov**_

I don't know why but I felt as if Bella was up to something and as if something was going to go wrong. We finished up where we were and we started to go back to the house, I had a bad feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what I just had a slight feeling that something was wrong.

"Guys, do you feel that?" I asked, maybe it was me, just over reacting. That sounds me, the over reacting one, wait no, that's Edward, well never mind.

"What are you on about Jasper, mate?" asked Emmett with his usual confused face and his huge laugh, while probably thinking I'm mad.

"What, that weird gut feeling, mate well that's a slight relief I thought it was just me, I would be worried if that was true, is that what you were talking about, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's weird; it feels like something bad is going to happen." I said, by now we were at home, Edward now parking the Volvo in the corner of the garage, where it belonged in more ways than one. (Sorry im in an evil mood.) We walked into the house when we heard struggling in the living room, we quickly ran up to the living room, finding the furniture of out of place and everything being thrown everywhere the window was broken, even larger than what was already there from earlier that morning, there was blood on the glass, trail, what ever had happened here was a struggle and who ever must have taken Bella would not have anticipated Bella to have out smartened them, she had left a trail so that they could find her, _well done Bella._ I thought, she was already a fighter, she had the mind of one and the reactions of one too, I would defiantly get along with this one well.

"Edward, Emmett she left a trail of blood, follow it and see where it leads, ill call the others, we'll catch up later, call me if you get into a fight or trouble and since Bella's the one you are looking for that's a large possibility." I said to my brothers as I saw them running out of the already huge hole in the wall.

"Once a soldier, always a soldier." I heard Edward say, and then heard Emmett and his humongous laugh; more like a bellow but oh well. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Rosalie, she should know first since she is Bella's aunt.

"Rose, no, Emmett's fine, Rose, don't start shouting through the phone, it hurts ok? Ok much better, thank you, well if you shut up then maybe I can get around to telling you, Rose, Bella's missing, the boys have gone to find her, she cut herself pretty badly, yeah I know, I called you first so get Alice and Esme home, I bet Alice has just seen what has happened but I thought you should be told by some one who didn't see it through a vision, we'll get her back Rose don't worry, we'll get your niece back soon. Ok see you when you get here, make it quick though, I'll call Carlisle and explain." I pressed the red phone button to disconnect and started to punch in the numbers for Carlisle's phone, it was answered by the second ring. I repeated something similar to Carlisle and then closed the phone, I closed my eyes and tried to get a grip on something, a strong scent, a emotion, but nothing, it was like I couldn't feel anything now that Bella was missing, I have to admit, I miss that little angel, she has changed the family so much in the little time that she has been in this family.

I was startled when I got a phone call, I picked it and then I heard a voice I haven't heard in a while, guess who, that's right, **Maria.**

"Well hello, sugar." Her voice came through the phone.

"What do **you **want, Maria." I growled, now wasn't a good time.

"Aww, Jasper, Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, it was obvious it was a sarcastic question, as if she knew what was going on.

"You know what's going on, don't you Maria?" I asked, angry and feeling as if I was about to growl loudly again but louder than last time.

"Of course, why else would I call, you see the volturi are annoyed at what I have done to there world and they said that they would help me sort something out so I wouldn't have to deal with you and all my problems anymore since I fell in love with Demetri when he came over to Texas last time, I don't have the stomach to fight for nothing anymore, so you see I have joined the volturi and given up my ways, now Alec was around Alaska, he saw Alice and you and smelt a human, he thought that you had actually got some taste in your food finally and went a little closer, but then he saw that Alice was actually socialising with _it_ so he came back, they are not very happy, Jasper Whitlock! I really do suggest that you leave the **human** and you and your family will get out of this dilemma alive, if you don't then you will for definite die. And I did not change you for you to die for a human. So drop it! I have no will and power anymore, so I can't help you." To some extent Maria was actually sounding like she was caring, yet the other, she was still being the heartless woman I knew when she had changed me.

"We will not allow Bella to be killed Maria, sorry but we are not giving up, now where is she." I asked pretending to be polite but really I was gritting my teeth so I didn't shout at her.

"Bella, what a terrible name for the little human. She is no where near beautiful. Oh sorry Jasper but I have to go, and I'm not allowed tell you where she is, that would be spoiling all the fun now wouldn't it?" she hung up the phone, I looked at the computer and smiled, that was enough time, now the family were coming through the door.

"I know where Bella is." I said that if we were humans they wouldn't have been able to hear me, but they did, I pointed at the screen, _thank you Emmett and your never wanting to grow up, it was a location device, we could find anyone from just a phone call with this thing, it is time to go find the half human. _

Carlisle got off the phone only seconds later, he had told the boys where she was and we all set off to the location, I couldn't believe how long it had been since we got home, it didn't seem that long of a time, it d been three hours, they where now landing in Italy.** (Don't know how long it takes but I just thought I couldn't put a too high of a number it just wouldn't have worked now would it.) **_ Don't worry Bella we're coming, sis._

We went up stairs to waste a while since the closest time that we could get for a flight was in three hours, why it is that life has to be this cruel.

"Where is my make up!**" **shouted Rosalie as soon as she and Emmett got up stairs, she seriously can't go that long without putting her make up on! That girl, you would think that she would worry about more important things, yet some how I think we all know that Bella can look after herself, I mean she is like all of us put together, minus Alice. But give it a while and she will rub off on Bella.

"Guys where is my new clothes that I got from Paris last week!" asked Alice from in her wardrobe. Im sorry but I couldn't keep it in, Bella, that's why she was acting so strange recently, she really has learnt a lot about our family in such a small time, I stopped smiling and thought of what would happen if we lost Bella, she is one of the only people out of the family that we have gotten to know and yet she has been here one day and it feels like eternity.

_**Bella pov**_

**3 hours ago.**

I woke up to a loud sound, what was there? It couldn't have been imagined, I was asleep I don't imagine strange sounds when I am usually asleep, what is going on. I looked up when I saw someone standing next to me, it was a male, he was about sixteen years old, and there was a woman behind him, like the back up.

"Alec, grab the human, and let's go!" she hissed, he smiled and grabbed me by the arm; this may work to my advantage I thought. They think I am human, let them think I am fully human for a while, and then when they aren't expecting it, **wham.** I'll startle them and they won't be able to stop me because I will have the upper hand.

'Alec' grabbed me and pulled me to my feet, I allowed to be pulled, but then I figured if the family didn't see anything wrong then they would think that I just left them. I pulled against him and 'tried' to pull away from him, to break free of his vice grip, but pretended to not be able to, I am strong and I would have this vampire on his butt if I really wanted to but, I couldn't make it too obvious that I wasn't fully human at this point in time. I needed to know why this weirdo and the bimbo wanted me, and why they would even think I was a full human, but then again I do look like a human it's just I am a pretty powerful half human, half vampire.

That's what happened, he then pulled me, using quite a lot of his strength and pulled my to the window, before having the chance of putting me on his back, I cut my leg on some of the glass that had come out of the window that was the wall. That's the last I can really remember, until I pretended to be asleep when I felt I was on a plane, I didn't want them to know I was awake so I made it look like I had stirred then went back to sleep. It worked, Alec was staring at me for a few minutes then went back to staring out of the window as he had been before, and the woman was on the phone to someone.

I decided that I should listen to what the person on the opposite side of the phone was saying.

"_What do __**you **__want, Maria." _I heard them saying through the phone, it took me a moment to register then I recognized the voice, Jasper! So her name was Maria.

"**Aww, Jasper, Darling, what's wrong?"** Maria asked down the phone, even I could tell that she was being sarcastic and not really caring what his answer was going to be.

"_You know what's going on, don't you Maria?" _He asked, that was obvious.

"**Of course, why else would I call, you see the volturi are annoyed at what I have done to there world and they said that they would help me sort something out so I wouldn't have to deal with you and all my problems anymore since I fell in love with Demetri when he came over to Texas last time, I don't have the stomach to fight for nothing anymore, so you see I have joined the volturi and given up my ways, now Alec was around Alaska, he saw Alice and you and smelt a human, he thought that you had actually got some taste in your food finally and went a little closer, but then he saw that Alice was actually socialising with **_**it**_** so he came back, they are not very happy, Jasper Whitlock! I really do suggest that you leave the human and you and your family will get out of this dilemma alive, if you don't then you will for definite die. And I did not change you for you to die for a human. So drop it! I have no will and power anymore, so I can't help you."** She said in the best voice that she could possibly muster.

"_We will not allow Bella to be killed Maria, sorry but we are not giving up, now where is she." _It was obvious in the voice he was using that all he wanted was to use her to find where I was, how sweet, but you will have to do better than that Jasper, to get information from this bimbo, seriously if she was blonde I might actually start believing in the blonde stereotype because it suits her so well.

"_**Bella, what a terrible name for the little human. She is no where near beautiful. Oh sorry Jasper but I have to go, and I'm not allowed tell you where she is, that would be spoiling all the fun now wouldn't it?"**_ she said before closing the phone.

"I know that you are awake you little waste of space, get up! I can't wait till Aro sees what I brought and yet you mean so much to them! Can't wait to see what his reaction will be!" she screeched and even Alec was taken back. It wouldn't have been so bad for someone who didn't have supernatural good hearing. I guess we are there or at least nearly there.

It took us about twenty more minutes which was spent in silence until we heard one of the stewardesses through the speakers.

"Thank you for taking this plane to volterra I hope you have had a good flight, please fly with volterra airways again soon." She had a far too cheerful voice; there was nothing cheerful right now. Volterra, I have heard of it before, my father had mentioned it. This is the place where my father had been killed, the volturi had killed him. They pushed me forward and walked me to the steps of the plane, Alec was about to push me again when I ran down the stairs as fast as I could leaving them behind me shocked for a millisecond, I stopped, I had to know why they wanted me, I know I must sound mad but I had this urge to hear what they wanted me for , if it was bad, then my father passed a lot powers down to me, being able to change his appearance and a shield wasn't the only powers he had, mum was able to throw fire as well.

It's rare for a human to have powers but defiantly not unheard of. It seemed as if eternity had passed until we got to the castle where I was expected to follow them into a large room, which had three thrones. 'The throne room' as my father had called it. A single tear rolled from my eyes, thinking of my father while I was here, volterra. Where my father had been killed, I haven't ever felt so closer to my father and that is why I am so sad, I miss him and wish that I could tell him that I love him and miss him more than anything in the entire world. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door was thrown open with a loud bang, then three men came walking in. they must have been the royalty that my father had mentioned. Caius, Aro and Marcus with there most known guards, Jane, Demetri and of course Alec.

I start to think, what if they found out that I am my father's daughter, I know how much Aro despised my father since he was more powerful than half the volturi put together and he was stubborn that he would not join them.

_That's when something happened, that I didn't expect, the next two people that walked through the door_. _Maybe my father had kept more from me than I thought he had. _

_**Omg im sorry but I couldn't resist! I'll get the next one up soon for you**____**. So review and tell me what you think of it and of course your ideas. Press that green button – I know you want to!**_

_**Bye for now – Kerry /Themswhitlock**_


	7. more problems and the arrival

**More problems and the arrival**

**Sorry guys I haven't wrote any for ages! Exams and revising is boring lol.**

_I start to think, what if they found out that I am my father's daughter, I know how much Aro despised my father since he was more powerful than half the volturi put together and he was stubborn that he would not join them._

_That's when something happened, that I didn't expect, the next two people that walked through the door__. __Maybe my father had kept more from me than I thought he had. _

Mum was there, standing next to him, right behind the guards, how could they do this to me, they're daughter, they left me thinking that both of them were dead and yet here they are, alive, they have better have a good reason or I may never trust anyone else. They are the people I meant to be able to trust, but can I really?

"Aro, here the Human is." Maria said pushing me forward, she must not of caught my hint, she had said I was human like I was only a rat on her feet.

I just stood there transfixed on my parents, and then I shook my head and worried about the Royalty three and their guards.

"Well Isabella, How nice it is to finally meet you." Said the black haired guy, Aro. Must be, his authority stance was much stricter and forward than the rest.

"Well Aro I would say the same thing, if only it was true." I said, looking at my nails but closely listening out to what the vampires reactions to it was, I was pleased to hear gasping, but no movement, part from my father, who walked up to me and grabbed hold of my shoulder and pull me slightly closer to him to hiss in my ear, like a warning.

"Of course I only meant the fact that I was taken from the only people that seemed to care about me and brought here, to a place where my father had always said was a bad place to go, and in that place I find my father, along with the woman I thought was dead, the one person I always wanted to meet because she would be the one that knew no wrong and would help me with everything. The woman that apparently lied and left without a proper reason for it part from the clear fact that she wanted nothing to do with me. That is why I am glad that I have the Cullen's or I don't think I could cope after this visit, so sorry Aro if I am not the kind of polite guest that you would usually have. I am just slightly angry about those I thought I could trust being unreliable right now." I said, angrily, leaning away from my father, having enough of him today, there was too much information that I didn't want to actually know that I have learnt this morning about the man that I had looked up to and respected.

"Well my dear that would make sense, now Maria can we please get along with this, dinner will be here soon." He asked, sounding polite but really he was annoyed at Maria bringing this up and well… bringing me up here and taking ages to actually get her point across while he could be doing more enjoyable things. I couldn't stop the shudder that crept down my spine.

The way that he spoke about the 'dinner' was like every other conversation he might have had in the last many thousands of years. It was disturbing.

"Well the reason I brought her here was here was because the Cullen's are taking a very big interest in her and she looked like a human and well smells like one, so I was bringing her here to you to find out why they have the fascination with her, because that is why you do best, isn't it, get information on humans that are interesting. But now I realise that she is half human half vampire, which is interesting in its self. Don't you think?" Maria stated, looking like the tough woman she is on the outside while looking slightly afraid of the royals.

"Well yes it is interesting, but what would have been better Maria would have been if you left her there and allowed us to see first hand what the fascination was while she thought she was safe in the house with the Cullens." Aro shot back nearly as soon as she had finished speaking.

I stood just behind them, getting slightly annoyed that they were talking about me as if I wasn't here and couldn't hear them speaking. But that really shows how in important I am. I was starting to get a dead leg at this point, for the fact that they were still blabbering on about what to do with me, I kind of stopped listening when Caius started to persuade them that sending me back and keeping an eye on me would be the best plan of action, but then I was brought out of my trance but a loud noise of shouting and clanging and smashing of things came in our direction, Maria nodded towards me and the next I know I am being pushed to walk through a hidden door, probably for emergency's when there is a fight. The last I saw of the room was a few cloaked men getting thrown across the room, onto the concreted benches and walls. There was a small glimpse of Emmett and Jasper and Edward as they walked in, bad boy style.

I was pushed until I found a dungeon room and I was thrown in there and left as they swung the door closed, the light began to fade and then there was none, at that moment I felt fully alone, and my emotions took over, my parents were both 'alive' and the cullens were so close yet so far away and the royals probably wouldn't let me out anymore, because they had got their proof that they had needed and would have got if I had been sent back with the cullens. So it was up to them to break me out of this miserable place. I want to get back to the cullens home, so they can see what I spent the day doing, to get them being annoyed but also find it slightly funny that I would do something so Emmett like. But that was a small possibility, the biggest was that I was going to be left here to wither and die until they got there use out of me, then they dispose of me like I never mattered. How wrong that was. Then I heard the same shouting…

Rosalie's pov

"Where is she?" Emmett growled, while rushing in, some of the guards moved forwards, but then the rest of us turned to them and snarled. Aro shook his head, "who, who are we meant to know where they are?" acting all innocent towards the fact that he knew where Bella is. I nodded to esme and we stepped out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked. I turned to look at him and said, "Where do you think, if you won't tell us where she is, then we will go find her." He shook his head, the next I knew I was pushed against the wall, I tried to get away but there was nothing I could do to get out of their grip, Marcus just smiled. "I don't think that you are." But then there was a quick movement beside me…

_**So what or who is it Lol, you have to review for me to tell : ). **_

_**I'm sorry guys ill try and write and post more but im slow and am trying to finish my original by the end of august, I am only a quarter way through it. Anyway, ill try to get another by the end of the week – try being the important word.**_


	8. Death or agreement of the worst means

_Death or agreement of the worst means_

_**Bella pov**_

After a while, being left in the dark, your eyes adjust and are able to see other things like the small light coming from the tiny keyhole in the door perhaps the loose bits of stone that has been knocked and started to fall away from the rest of the wall that now lay on the cold, damp concrete floor will start to show themselves from the now sensitive eyes of even a half human, even the tiny gaps in the wall will start to appeal to those who have nothing to do but feel trapped in a dark, painfully quiet room with no way out.

That's me, why is it if someone has bad luck then it has to be me? I seem to attract all the bad luck which seems to be in a long line just waiting for the best time to strike, which is usually when im already down low because of something else. Which is why when you are trapped in such a place, inside a sound proof building, which is filled with mostly human drinking vampires in Italy, the home of the 'Royal' vampires or at least the closest to royalty they will ever have unless they come out about what they are, which isn't going to happen any time soon.

The volturi is full of vampires as guards along with three men, Aro, Marcus, Caius and their wives, all part from Marcus's wife who is deceased. I haven't got a clue how long I have been here but it feels like I'm beginning to be able to see everything in here. This is making me believe that I have been in here for at least half an hour, perhaps longer. What was all the rush to get me out of the room? Did the Cullen's come for me? They wouldn't would they? I mean Rose is my aunt but that doesn't mean that they would risk their lives for me.

_**Esme pov **_

It's wrong! They try and take Alice and Edward away from us, trying to make them a part of the guard, and then they steal Bella, my new daughter. I know she isn't but she is family to all of us already and we will not be losing her without a fight, especially Rose because she is truly her family and because I know Rosalie she is not going to let her niece be taken away from her without a fight. The entire family will not just stand there and allow one of family to be taken, and she is family, she is not an exception, we will fight to save her, nothing will happen to her and we will get her home safe and sound and then we will try and find out what made her to destroy my lovely wall, and make sure the boys get her to help out, it will get her a chance to get to know the boys and maybe she will think about it before she thinks of destroying my wall again.

Rosalie is fighting a fair dark brown haired by, he looks fierce, he is not a newborn, but he lacks the true experience of fighting, he is making mistakes that older vampires wouldn't make. This is coming from a woman that doesn't want to fight but only does what she does to protect her family. I grabbed a vampire round the neck that was about to attack Carlisle in the back while he was pinning another down, im glad Jasper has tried to help us fight before so we have some knowledge in fighting.

"Tell her where she is Aro, I don't think you really want a pissed off Aunt Rosalie on your hands, she's bad enough as she is. But with her not having her niece safe with her, now that's just hell waiting to happen." Jasper said Rosalie glared at him; he was going to deal with that later. "Well, I don't know, maybe if we had something as well, then maybe I could help you, but im afraid what we want is not what you are willing to give us." Aro smartly from his throne.

Rose let out an aggravated sigh. "What do you want?"

_**Well as you see im starting to write again, please tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated thanks guys, and girls. **_


	9. AN sorry good news

Hey guys I'm back, I'm sorry my exam have just started and I needed to revise so I can get into the sixform/ college I want to get into. There is going to be a new character so be prepared... who is she going to be? And what link does she have with Edwards past? :) I'm going to try and write 2 chapters today (its my relaxed day) :) hope to see you soon with a new chapter :)


	10. Jane who?

_**hey guys, and girls I'm back, I hope you enjoy this, I will be trying to get another one up today and tomorrow so keep a look out : ) enjoy :] **_

_**As you fully well know I do not own twilight ( though I do own goddess in training and extraordinary beliefs, though not published, fingers crossed I ever will get them published lol). **_

_Previously _

_"Tell her where she is Aro, I don't think you really want a pissed off Aunt Rosalie on your hands, she's bad enough as she is. But with her not having her niece safe with her, now that's just hell waiting to happen." Jasper said Rosalie glared at him; he was going to deal with that later. "Well, I don't know, maybe if we had something as well, then maybe I could help you, but I'm afraid what we want is not what you are willing to give us." Aro smartly from his throne._

_Rose let out an aggravated sigh. "What do you want?"_

"Alice and Edward to join the guard of course." Aro answered, like it was blatantly obvious though it was to a certain extent. He leaned back into the back of the throne with a smirk crossing his face. "Why Aro?" Carlisle asked, hurt that his old friend would put him in this position. "Because there will be times when I will need another mind reader and a psychic on our side. Plus I have taken quite a liking to dear Alice. I can not let this opportunity surpass me. Rosalie made a noise out of anger. "Aro, why do you have to leave us with this like this? What do you get out of it if we say no?" Aro smiled at her comment. "The pleasure of knowing that darling Bella will never be with her mate." He smiled knowingly as he watched the confusion cross their faces.

There was a bang and crash from the hallway outside the room, a chorus of yelling and protesting that was followed by yet another crash, sounding like someone had been thrown at the wall. There was a whispered mutter then the doors slammed open, hitting the walls behind them as they swung on their hinges. It revealed a woman about nineteen years old, brown curly hair that curled around her face. She was wearing a red corset outfit. (Link top of page.) With her hands placed on her hips and in a stance that would cause any sane man to cringe at the worry that she would be against her and ready to harm his person at any second. "Aro what did I tell you?" She asked in an angry yet authoritive tone. The voice was the kind that made you sympathise with the person on the bad side of her and having to deal with her wrath, but not with Aro, he deserved what he got.

Edward pov

It couldn't be her, could it? Jane Elizabeth Whitlock. I haven't seen her since the Spanish influenza when both of us were dying of it. What is she doing here? "Yes, my dear and we are working on it, you can trust me." Aro wavered, trying to put a calm façade on, to hide his fear he had towards her. "And what are you doing to anger the Cullen's now Aro? Don't lie, tell me the truth." She asked innocently. How did she know? Well it was obvious that he had angered Rosalie by the look on Rosalie's face, but how did she know she was annoying everyone else who was successfully being kept nicely under Jasper's emotions. How did she know that we are the Cullen's? Can she read minds like me? Does she have other powers? How?

"Just making a deal with them and I seemed to have annoyed them along the way my dear, nothing to worry about." Aro announced, trying to keep a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I dare say, their auras are pulsing red, meaning their not just annoyed Aro but extremely aggravated and angry. So as I asked before, what have you done?" she tried again. "I need Alice and Edward on my guard. I have their friend to get them to co-operate with me." He responded, I noticed that he cringed at the thought of what she might do. It was bizarre to see people afraid of Jane and to see her so scary, she used to be such a sweet girl."

*Flash back *

"Mrs Masen, its nice to see you again, Edward how are you?" Jane asked as she flattened down her ball gown. She had a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you too dear; did you hear the news on the soldiers? Their coming back in a mere week." Jane smiled wider as she remembered something. "Yes, I heard, isn't it great, mother hasn't stopped talking about it since she heard." Jane looked at Edward who had been silent for the conversation so far. "I am overjoyed to hear that the soldiers returning home, Henry and are returning in the next week aren't they? What a privilege it will be to finally see Henry again, and meet your father. Especially because that means we can finally tell both of them the good news." He smiled gratefully into Jane's eyes.

Edward and Jane had figured since neither of them wanted to marry anyone or some stranger that their parents set them up with that they might as well make themselves happy and their parents happy and marry each other, that way they would both be happy and they respect each other so you are good on the being happy and having respect for each other to stop them from arguing like most married couples do unless they actually want to be married because they are good mates or they are in love.

*End of flashback*

"Well do something about this Aro, bring her out, give her to them!" she hissed. He jumped up, a sudden moment of confidence, of stupidity. "No! I will not do that just because you tell me to! I will not back down to you!" he yelled in anger. Jane raised her eyebrows and then her arm was thrown out to the side, setting one of the guards on fire, screaming filling the room, her eyes never leaving Aro's eyes. She saw that his eyes reacted to the sudden burning, his eyes widened in fear and realization that she would do anything she was forced to do to get him to agree to letting Bella out and free. His aura turned from a brown which in his case meant greed to red, fear. "You said?" she emphasised, waiting for a reaction.

He nodded his head at Jane then slowly looked at Demetri and Alec and Jane and spoke the words everyone in the Cullen family and Jane wanted to hear. "Get Bella and bring her here!" his voice echoed across the room. Alec looked at Aro in disbelief. "But Aro…" Aro gave him a sharp look. "Just do it Alec!" he hissed, Maria looked like she wanted to say something but was smart enough to open her mouth to speak, saw Jane's glare and closed it again, not that she would admit it but she was afraid of Jane. Aro just stood still, staring at one point at the back, afraid of what would happen if they didn't get Bella. Alec left the room afraid, as afraid of Aro as Aro was of Jane.

Ten minutes later Bella as being embraced by Rosalie. "We will be leaving now Aro. If you don't try and stop us, I'll let you live." Jane innocently announced. Aro just nodded, still scared. Jane began to saunter out of the throne room, followed by a very cautious Cullen family. They took a few minutes to get outside, all walking in complete silence. Luckily it was now night time so they could leave straight away. As soon s they got a decent distance between them and the Volturi Carlisle turned to Jane. "Don't into trouble again, I can't always protect you from the Volturi trust me the Volturi would have done much worse to you over the years if it wasn't for me. Though I'm selfish I only did it to get the one I love to recognize me, though it didn't work until I showed up today." Jane answered, preparing to leave. "Who?" she smiled. "The one I was engaged to." Then sped off, vampire speed.

"Bitch" Rosalie muttered as she saw Jane run off into the sun rise.

_**Hey hope you enjoyed it, see you guys soon with the next one please tell me what you think about the new OC. :) Themswhitlock**_


	11. Truths and visions change expectations

_Previously_

_"Bitch" Rosalie muttered as she saw Jane run off into the sun rise. _

"Rosalie! Language!" Esme sighed, there wasn't a point in telling Rosalie not to do something, because half an hour later she would be doing it again, but she liked to at least try and be civil, even when they were the only thing around for a few miles. Emmett let out a laugh, stopping abruptly when his mate glared at him, which caused Bella to giggle, and the rest of the family to at least smile.

Edward continued to look after Jane; he wasn't paying attention to a word of what was being said as the rest of the family begin to walk again, only to be shouted at byAlice. "Edward. What's up with you and that girl?"Aliceasked curiously to be followed in with a rude sounding comment from Rosalie. "Leave her alone Rose, she's a better person than you will ever be, she always has and always will in my eyes." He hissed, walking on without them, about to pass Rosalie when she put her hand out to stop him, to have him turn to her and glare. "You're in love with her." she said shocked after a moment. He felt awkward, as if she could see into his heart. He shook her off.

"She was my best friend and we didn't want to marry anyone else, therefore we chose to make our parents happy by getting married to each other then we would be happy. But then the soldiers got home from war and Spanish influenza started killing everyone. They thought she had it, she was so warm, she was sweating, she wasn't eating, her little sister wouldn't eat much if she did, so she only ate once a week and that was enough to keep her alive, I tried to help, but she refused, she got taken away from us. She was put with others like her, she made do with the cloth she had and she couldn't just do nothing to help them. She basically became their personal nurses, she had to do something, and she couldn't live in fear that she would get it herself. She knew the likely hood was that she would get it anyway, so she helped." Edward sighed, this one of the hardest times in his entire existence and it was mainly bad the fact that not only had his parents died like the family had come to believe but so had the love of his life.

"Once they had died, she would huddle in the corner, the furthest away from where every one had been laying; it had scared her so much. It hurt when I came to tell her the news of father becoming ill. She was so scared; she knew she had caught the flu. She didn't want me anywhere near her. Only a day later mother had begun showing the signs, then only that afternoon when I went to visit her again, did I begin to show signs, she screamed, yelled for someone to help. I guess you can figure, she got someone to come in, and of course it wasCarlisle. He took me to the hospital and you know how it goes, a day into being in the hospital I got word that she had died, not of the disease, but of not eating." Edward sighed, Rose shocked Edward by hugging him and brought him closer to her.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to bring out such a sore subject, I didn't know. I didn't think." She hugged him for a few more moments until Edward pulled away, he nodded and begun to walk. "I have to go for a while, I will see you at home in a week." He sped away vampire speed before anyone could stop him.

"I knew he had a fiancé but I didn't know what had happened to her, I thought she had survived, he had always seemed to be happy, not wanting to think about his past sure, and not wanting to go to Chicago, but that was understandable, I can't believe he had to witness his best friend hate everything about her life, the world she was living in because of the flu and how she reacted to him, not wanting to hurt him, only to find out he had caught it anyway. He had to watch her as she started to get the disease she had been accused of having, only to hear she didn't die of that, but of not having enough food to survive."Carlisleregretted. The others nodded, they had all been through loss and pain, but there was something that had caused Edward to keep that part of his life kept quiet to his family, those he was meant to trust the most, and those he was meant to be able to tell anything.

It hurt, but also they understood, sometimes you felt as if others wouldn't be able to understand things. The rest of the trip was relatively peaceful, part from the banter coming from Emmett and Bella as they joked about, trying not to show that secretly they were worried about Edward and this new girl who had apparently been best friends with and who he was engaged to during his human life. It must be awkward to find out the woman that you had been best friends with secretly had feelings beyond friendship for you; just after you find out that she is alive. Carlisle and Esme were taking an entirely different approach to the entire matter and were talking about it,Carlislefeeling guilty that he couldn't have checked whether Edwards's fiancé was even dead after turning Edward, though as Esme was trying to get through to him on, he had no reason to suspect otherwise.

Alice and Rosalie were avoiding the subject by talking about shopping and fashion, stopping Jasper from reading every twenty minutes by including him into their side of the argument, though he kept announcing to the two girls, he didn't want to get involved as he knew barely anything about fashion. Which Alice and Rose had been able to agree with him on, then had seemed to have forgotten his comment and had included him yet again, only to have an argument on why Jasper should be on their side and not the others, Rose had come up with the fact that Jasper was her 'brother' and that he was her boyfriends/ husbands best friend and hers, while Alice had backfired that she was his girlfriend/ wife and that he was her mate. Jaspers response was a raised eyebrow and the pixie had just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dudes, arguing about fashion again, so not cool." Emmett shot at the girls, if they were human it would have made them jump but Rose could smell Emmett sliding closer to her chair and could hear him shuffling forward so he could peak over the top of the chair and smirk at the girls and Jasper, Bella following with a smile on her face. There was something in the smile, anticipation? Why would she be so happy about something, what had they been discussing? Rose and Jasper begun to feel a awkward feeling begin in the pit of their stomachs. "I don't even want to know what you have been talking about the entire way here."Alicecalled back. Emmett laughed, causing a few humans to turn their head in surprise, this is why Emmett should never be on planes, he attracts attention to himself. "You'll find out sister, don't worry." Their thoughts turned from bad to worse, what could have happened that caused Emmett to become so …cocky? "Aww don't worry babe." He winked at Rose before settling back in his seat, the last thing Jasper saw on Bella's face before she also leaned back into her seat was a smirk, the same he usually sees Emmett's face, he was officially dead.

"We are dead, so dead, your niece is a female version of your husband, no wonder they get along so well." Jasper sighed. But if he thought this was bad he should wait until he got home.

Jane pov

"And you left why?" I heardCharlottefrom the other room, now finishing her lecture about why I had been doing the things I had and how she didn't understand why I left Edward and his family. She didn't get it, she loved Peter, and he loved her, hell they could barely keep their hands off of each other for more than half a day. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she was in my position, where she couldn't be with him for that long. I don't know how I have been able to keep away from Edward, all I know is that he probably thinks that I am a freak and doesn't like me. Or he would if I told him that I wasn't exactly vampire dead, though he's probably realised by now. What would he say if he realised the truth. He would walk out of my life; say I'm a freak and that he couldn't ever love me.

"Why? What do you think? I tell him I love him just after he found out that I was even alive!" I shouted back at her, though she didn't need to be shouted at as she would hear me a mile away. "One don't shout, two, he loves why don't you go to him, and tell you what you are?" she asked, Peter and her walked into the living room, to find me laying, very humanly sprawled on the sofa in disappointment that I haven't changed in a hundred years, I still didn't have the courage to tell him what I know I should. "Sorry and I am not going to tell him that, at least not yet." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was not in the least confident in my plan. Charlottelooked confused and sat on the sofa, clicking the seat lever and pulling me to lean on her stomach as she laid sideways on the sofa with the seat pulled out so she could rest her legs on it.

"And what is this amazing plan that you have missy?" Peter asked as he sat on the seat opposite, kind of jealous that Jane was laying on his girl, though he had to admit it, it was cute and in the past it had been hot as they both danced in clubs together, had confused feelings, kissed and then just settled with being best friends though it seemed that they had become very comfortable around each other since they met. When they had met Jane had nearly killed his mate, but they looked into each others eyes and their was something there, they couldn't harm each other and they had persuaded Peter to not kill Jane and that Jane wasn't going to hurt Charlotte, Peter thought it had something to do with the fact that her mate didn't want her to kill them, that's why she stopped.

"I believe it's time to get the Cullen family to come toChicago. It's time everything gets sorted out." She smiled. The two nodded and they began to plot what was going to happen, after a while Jane slipped into a sleep.

_"I can't believe it, you would kiss him, you bitch!" shouted a voice, I couldn't quite recognize it, but I think it was Bella. I shook my head light began to fill my vision, things began to come clear, there was a big long banner hang from the ceiling. Finally back together after a century. I saw Bella and Edward, who did I kiss? She isn't with anyone, the next I saw, Bella's hand lashed out, slapping my cheek, which my hand flew to automatically, I hissed in pain and then looked between Edward and Bella. "Don't look at him for help, he's mine!" Bella hissed. I didn't know what got over me, but I lashed out myself and then pushed her over the chair. "I've waited a century to see him again, which was worse than hell, don't tell me who's he is, because I can tell you I love him as much as you do, darlin'." I saw her jumping towards me; I caught her arm and threw her out of the window, to be held back by… Jasper. "I don't think so darlin'" I heard Charlotte shout before things went black again. _

_"It might not be who you thought it would be but, are you happy you have found who your mate is?" I could hear charlottes voice through the darkness, but unlike last time, I couldn't see a thing and it wasn't getting any brighter. "Yeah I mean I didn't think he would be the one, but who am I to complain, I mean I thought I was related to him, I'm happy it was only dad changing his name to his, I wouldn't be able to live this life without my man." I heard myself say. Who was I talking about? First Bella tells me to stay away from Edward calling him 'hers' not out of nowhere I am talking about having a mate, like the kind that Peter and Charlotte are. "**Who is it?" **I shout, but no one seems to hear me. "I know it was the same with Pete and me. It feels amazing and trust me, there's more to come that's better." I heard to giggles. "What is better?" I heard Jaspers voice. "The relationship, the sex." Charlotte laughed, I think I blushed or got embarrassed because of what Jasper said next. "Darlin' there's no need to be embarrassed it's a natural act of love." I heard a pixie like laugh. "You would know wouldn't you Jazz." I didn't recognize the voice. Whose was it? "Yes Alice I would know, not about the mate part, but definitely about the intimacy." I believe he winked because I heard the chime bells again. _

I woke with a jolt, it couldn't mean what I think it means, does it?

"Damn, why can't my life be simple?" I asked nobody in particular, but was answered byCharlotte. "Because life has to be a bitch honey, that's why. I wish life could be easier, but I'm afraid not." She sighed, I lowered myself back again. "What did you see anyway?" asked Peter suddenly interested in my visions now, though to be honest he always has, he just likes to compare them to Jasper's wife, Alice. Which annoys me to hell and he knows it. "Lot's of things that are going to make my life a living hell now I know about them. And they are confusing as hell. I don't like it. It feels terrible knowing whats going to happen, I know I always have had a sense of what's going to happen, like when I told mum I didn't think dad would come home to us, maybe toChicago, but not to us. I was right, it was scary I remember wishing I didn't know what was going to happen, like I did with Mrs masen and Mr. Masen and even Edward. How can I go through so much with someone and believe I am undyingly in love with someone to hear in a vision that the person I am in love with isn't my soul mate, isn't the one meant for me." I cried onCharlottesstomach, her hand softly running through my hair and trying to calm me that way.

"Was there anything else?" Peter asked me. I nodded. "Aliceisn't Jasper's soul mate." I looked at him and then burst into tears again.

Why do all bad things have to happen to me? Why indeed.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't get it on the other day, I was stuck on what to write but today it seemed to just flow from my finger tips, what did you think about the twist? :D please tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**Thanks for the two people who alerted me and the review they were most appreciated, it warms my heart that you guys actually like this, I would just like it if you would be kind enough to please write a few words for me, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Only 5 more exams, yey finish high school on the 14th next month. :D yey :) **


	12. Family acceptance

_Previously. _

"_Was there anything else?" Peter asked me. I nodded. "Alice isn't Jasper's soul mate." I looked at him and then burst into tears again. _

_Why do all bad things have to happen to me? Why indeed._

_Jasper pov _

The build up of what Bella and Emmett had seemed to have planned for when we reached home began to feel like it was too much for me, considering I was absorbing everyone's emotions. We reached home and both Bella and Emmett were basically becoming Alice on an everyday routine, this caused me to become more worried about what was going on.

As soon as we reached the house, we began worrying more than anything, Emmett went to play on his play station 3 when we heard a shout, not one I expected to hear from my brother, it kind of sounded like his balls had been kicked incredibly hard and this terrible screaming was the reaction to such a terrible event (for a sane guy anyway.) The next we knew he was glaring at Bella and Bella was trying to put an innocent look on her face.

"Bella where are my games and controller?" He hissed, Emmett is a funny guy usually but when anyone messes with his gaming experience, he turns into a dangerous vampire, though Bella just stood on the foyer uncaring about what was taking place before her.

I smiled, Emmett glared at me then a thought seemed to run through his mind as he started to smirk, I looked confused and then ran vampire speed to my room to find out what had caused Emmett to start smiling after his games had been taken.

Though as soon as I was out of the room and in my bedroom, Emmett smiling at me disappeared and he turned back into angry Emmett trying to get information from Bella as I realised what Emmett had been so happy about when I had smiled at him for the prank pulled by Bella on him, a growl was unleashed.

Some of my war books were missing; three books of the books that had been on my shelf had now left a vacated space. Bella took my books, my eyes caught onto a leather covered book that was out of place, I looked closer at the book and noticed the name of the book. It was a book that I had never seen before, why was it here? I opened the book called _A war experience from Jasper Whitlock. _I spotted the name of the person who had published it, Melinda Whitlock.

_To my brother,_

_The best brother I could have, now we may be able to learn more about the horrors of the Civil war, I just wish I could on one more moment with the only guy in my life that I have always loved and haven't hated the guts of. Rest in peace my darling brother, you deserve it. _

What was it doing here? How did a book from Melinda get in my room? Alice? Just then I heard a scream from Rosalie's room and saw Alice racing into our room to check her things, she was patting her clothes out, sighing in relief before also letting out a scream, her new blue cocktail dress was missing along with her dark blue high heeled shoes and her turquoise cardigan.

The next second I heard the two girls run down stairs and in their own way beg Bella to tell them where their things were, a moment later I was looking at Bella, begging her with my eyes to tell me where my books were. I need my books or I will go insane without them. She looked into my eyes and I saw something, like with the pleading of my eyes she wanted to tell me what I wanted to know, but she looked at me sadly, opened her mouth to answer where they were, then shut her mouth again.

No ones point of view

She was already getting a disapproving look from Carlisle. Her head bent down. "You ruin all my fun, Carlisle; it's in the closet by the kitchen." Everyone made their way to the closet, sighing in relief when they found their items that were taken from them. Emmett glared at Bella before leaving to take his misery out on the game station. Jasper motioned to Alice that he wanted to speak to her in private, she nodded, raced up the stairs soundlessly and skipped into her room, to put her clothing back where it belonged, and quietly sat on the bed as she waited for Jasper to appear, which only took a matter of seconds.

"where did you get this book Alice? And why is it out?" Jasper asked softly, seating himself on the bed, hoping that Alice would tell him without him needing to interrogate her about how a book written by his darling sister had made its way into their bedroom. Alice smiled. "You'll find out in due time Jazz, though I might have messed up on the way, I underestimated some people, I believed to begin with that Bella wasn't meant for Edward, but for you. I now know, that I was wrong in believing so." She explained.

"Because you are meant to be with me, I don't see how you could think I was more than a brother to Bella, I will never be more than a brother or a son to anyone else but you Alice." Jasper tried, determined. She shook her head. "Not true, I've seen it, now I know who you are to be with, and she knows also, she wont make the mistake of loving the wrong person like she was on path to do so before, she will bide her time, knowing that you are the only person that she will ever be able to love. Because she is your mate." Alice again tried to explain, but Jasper just shook his head in disagreement, he didn't want to believe any of this nonsense, he knew that Alice was his mate and that they would be together for the rest of eternity.

"No you're my mate." Alice cut him off. "No Jazz, we met all those years ago, I saw you, I knew that I was meant to come to the Cullen's with you, I believed to begin with the reason I saw you was because we were mates but after a while I realized that we weren't so similar after all, we wouldn't last forever." "I don't want to believe it, you are the only one out of the war that understood me." Jasper silently sobbed, knowing that this was the end of their marriage, their relationship, the one thing he had relied on for so long. "I'm sorry Jazz, it's hard now, but later it will be better, you'll be happy, you'll have your mate." She finished, her hand went to his, he looked up and sadly smiled at her, nodding, venom tears building up in his eyes, but none falling.

A mobile phone rang, in a pocket in the left pocket of Jaspers jeans, he pulled it, clearing his throat from any venom from his sadness and opened it to answer. "Hello?"

Jaspers pov

"Hello?" I welcomed. There was a woman's giggle in the background, then another. Charlotte? But who was the other woman. "Hey Jazz, brother, did a certain Jane Whitlock run away from you and the family?" Peter asked. I heard a woman's shout in protest to something before she got shushed. "Whitlock?" I asked him curiously. He laughed. "Yeah her dad seemed to be a friend of one of your families' descendants, when his mate died and he had to start fresh, he changed his surname to Whitlock, and she was brought up with it, to die just before she was meant to get married and change it to Masen. Though the name Masen doesn't suit her as well as Whitlock, it has more of a kick to it. Doesn't it? Anyway get your southern ass down here to Chicago before the Whitlock girls make me go insane!" Peter called before putting the phone down on me.

"Alice you know what to do." I said, she nodded and dialled Edwards's number in hope that he would pick up his phone, meanwhile I would have to get the family together.

Jane pov

"You told him I have the same name as him?" I asked annoyed, hitting him on the top of the head in annoyance. He caught my wrist. "So? He's your mate, it's not as if you wouldn't get married and have his name anyway." He said, I could feel a tingling feeling of someone on our land, but I pushed it away for a moment, there was no one on our land, it didn't matter. "That's not the point Peter, he's still going to freak out when he finds out that the only reason I'm alive is that their was a curse put on my family for siding with vampires several thousand years ago, that if we ever sided with one again, then when the person who sided with the vampire dies, they reincarnate and shall be immortal, forever at the age that they died at. Never changing. It's like being a vampire except worse, because my family used to be witches before we blocked our powers because the volturi wanted us killed." I explained, when I finished my rant, I felt suddenly conscious, Peter and Char were looking at something in the door way, I turned to see… Edward, mouth open wide.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping to get something out of him. This is not what I wanted right now.

"You're… you're a freak of nature!"

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I got bored, so I thought I might as well write, since I've finished work experience and high school so I have nothing to do. Please review, I would very much appreciate it, especially if I make a huge error I need to correct!**_

_**Kerry/ Themswhitlock.**_


	13. Am I a freak?

_Previously-_

"_Edward?" I asked, hoping to get something out of him. This is not what I wanted right now. _

"_You're… you're a freak of nature!"_

"Edward! Please! Think about what you're saying, I'm still me! Who you knew when we were human, who you met again for the first time in almost one hundred years yesterday night!" Jane begged him, hoping she could get to him, so he could believe she wasn't a freak of some kind, that she was who she had always been, but with a few differences.

Edward growled. "Don't you dare! You are nothing like you used to be, and to think that I thought I was in love with you! How the hell did you get me to believe something so full of rubbish? No I am not in love with someone so vile and someone who couldn't even tell me the truth, your right I don't like you, not that you are what you are." Jane hissed back, slapping him on the cheek.

"Don't think that everything in my life centres around you Edward Masen! We might have been friends in 1918 but that does not mean when I talk about how 'he' might not like me because of what I am!" She sighed, falling back into the sofa, feeling suddenly exhausted from the short argument. Edward looked curious. "Who?" he was still standing on guard, to be sure he could fight if he needed to, and he didn't know what Jane was able to do. Jane sighed again, holding out her hand to the awkward looking Edward who flinched when she put out her hand. He seemed to just stare at it for a while.

"I'll show you what I mean, it's easier." He sat down, slowly and still unsure about her, sitting close enough so she could show him, but far enough away in case he needed to exit quickly. Jane sighed, this wouldn't be easy if he continued to act like this, but she took in a deep breath and concentrated on what she had seen in the vision, and he watched, his aura constantly changing to what he watching.

"Bella is my…" he said shocked, not being able to say 'mate'. Jane nodded she understood, she was shocked about finding out that the 'brother' of one of her new friends was apparently her mate, the guy that she had heard so much about and had admired, even when they told her about his past in the war. For being able to survive something like that, though she was ecstatic that Peter and Charlotte had been able to get him out of the war, she wasn't ashamed to have to admit that, she was happy that the strong man who she had admired had gotten out, to know what life was like for vampires out of the vampire wars. To really experience life, especially when he had met Alice Brandon, the woman who stopped him from worrying so much about what he was, and learned that maybe things aren't as bad as they seem to be at the start, and that you may be able to be happy in your eternity as a vampire.

In a way its nerve racking to find out that my mate is a man who has been through so much, has so much experience in things that Jane couldn't even imagine, but it was also so amazing to think that she knew who her mate was, an that she was lucky enough to know about his past, so she could let him know that she loved everything about him, not just little bits, but that they were meant for each other, not just a crush(on her behalf).

"She's my mate. So we were never meant to be? We were only together until we met our mates? So Jaspers really your mate?" he asked, knowing, but he had to check what he had both seen and heard from her head. She nodded.

_Edward pov_

Bella is my mate, my former best friend is nothing like anything else in our world, her mate is Jasper hale, Jasper Whitlock, my brother, Alice's husband and the former second in command in the vampire war. So many things were happening and its kind of scary. "So what does being… um… what you are entail?" I asked, worried about whether or not I would want to know what had happened to her. She cleared her throat and looked behind me, her mind blank before looking at me. "I might as well show you this as well." She smiled, then softly touched my hand again, making me barely feel the soft touch which hours ago I would have yearned for and more, now I was glad that I could barely feel the tender touch.

"_There is one thing I also read, my dear Jane. You can not be bitten by a vampire, unless something dreadful happens and you are to die anyway. A vampire's bite is like the old tale of a vampire biting a werewolf. It would kill you extremely painfully my child. If something should happen, the only way you could reverse the curse is to befriend a witch, only then shall you be able to become human again, but remember dear, they are extraordinarily rare, most of them died in the last supernatural war about five hundred years ago. I'm afraid to say, if there is more to the curse than being forced to live forever, then there is not much luck my child that you will be able to ever reverse the effects of the curse." A man announced. _

"_Thank you, uncle, this has been a very educational trip, I thank you for your time. I would hate to impose any longer than needed." Jane informed him politely. Her uncle smiled. _

"_Remember Jane, do not act too harshly or rash, it is both unladylike and dangerous." She nodded in understanding and curtseyed before making her way out. "Keep well dear uncle, I hope to see you again some time when it is the right time, if not in this life time, the next." She smiled._

_Vampires eyes, the blood dripping down the mans chin as he gazed at her in hunger, she flinched just as he was about to drop in for the bite as her false heartbeat hammered in her chest as she tried to escape this doom impending on her. "Please don't!" she screamed as his lips found their way to her neck, his teeth ready to pierce, then he left out a gasp, causing her to reopen her eyes she shut only moments ago, there was a person, a shadow in the distance, the vampires arm swinging from the mans hand as if it was a trophy he had been happy to collect. _

_Jane let out a deep breath until the vampire began to make his way towards her again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man hissed, throwing the arm aimlessly aside, not caring were it went. The vampire hissed. "Why not?" before grabbing hold of Jane's leg and pulling it to his mouth, about to bite when a snap and crack was heard, Jane who had been wincing, getting prepared for the bite to her leg looked up to see the vampires head detached, and across the clearing, while the man ripped the rest of the vampires body up, before lighting a fire and throwing the remains of the disgusting creature onto the fire, to burn, to die. _

_Jane gasped as the fire changed colours, suddenly sounding like it's roared as it became larger and scarier. "Did he hurt you? Any bones broken?" the man asked, walking up to her, she obviously couldn't see his face properly, but from what I think she could it seemed she thought, the man was very good looking. It dawned on her (from a gasp) that she knew what he was. She knew that he was a vampire._

"_I know you're a vampire why did you save me? So you could have me to yourself?" Jane asked, angry. The man shook his head. "I have to save you, you will know later why I have, but you will help befriend a vampire called Jasper Whitlock later in the future, he means a lot to me, he's my brother. I need you alive, I know something bad is going to happen; it's the curse. I'll find a way to protect you. I'll find a witch, you just keep an eye out for a woman called Charlotte, she might seem like she's going to hurt you…" there was a howl, he abruptly looked behind him, worried._

"_I have to go; there's werewolves, be careful Jane. I mean it."_

She couldn't be bitten by vampires; I guess not many people would know that, they would use it against her, to kill her, to be rid of the strange being that wasn't exactly human, but not vampire and definitely not like Bella. What was it about Jasper having a brother? Why didn't he tell us? I was brought out of my thoughts because of my phone vibrating in my pocket; I picked it up to hear Bella's voice coming down the phone asking for directions. I laughed at the thought of the family getting lost, then remembered where I was and in whose company I was in and immediately told her the details she needed to come and save me from this torture, I was confused how I felt about knowing what my best friend was. Should I be freaking out or am I okay with what my best friend is now?

The rest of the family were at the house in about ten minutes, only to find out that Emmett messed up remembering the details and sent them on a goose chase, which earned him a clip round the head from both Bella and Rosalie, to his dismay.

Jane pov

The moment I saw Jasper and looked at him, and I mean really look at him, not just glance at him, I knew it was true, he was really my mate. I could feel this intense feeling towards him, I saw Charlotte from the side of me smirk, knowing what I would be feeling looking at Jasper, he glanced up at me in confusion, he didn't know why I was feeling this way, obviously. But then we met each others eye and I could see his aura change, he felt love, commitment, and loyalty. He knew at least the vampire in him knew that he was my mate. That we were meant for each other. He smiled at me, not just a smile, but a smile that said that it was reserved for the person it was sent to.

But then only a few moments later, he looked away. Was he ashamed? Confused? I couldn't read his aura properly, it kept changing and I was beginning to get worried, why was he feeling like this? I could feel my heart beat increasing, worry, fear that he would be like Edward and would reject me filled my heart and my head, I forced myself up and away from Jasper, as soon as I was out of sight I ran, ran into the garden, away from the eyes of the people that cared about him, and some cared about me. I couldn't let them see me, not this way. They probably thought that I am insane, that I can't keep in control of my own emotions. "Jane!" I heard someone call me; I looked to see who it was from where I was sitting by the bridge over the long stream in the very large garden. I saw that it was Jasper; I looked back down at the stream, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Jasper asked, sitting next to me, genuinely worried and needing to know what was wrong. I shook my head, there were a few loose tears slowly making their way down my cheek, falling off my chin and making circles in the water, which is how Jasper noticed I'd been crying. "Hey, hey… whatever it is, it's not worth a beautiful girl like you wasting tears on." I sadly smiled, how could he have that face in doors, then become such a gentleman in such a short amount of time? I went to wipe the tears away, to have Jasper turn my head and slowly wipe his finger over the moisture of the tears from my face, I breathed in, inhaling his sweet and amazing smelling body essence, while feeling nervous about the close position of how we were sitting and with how close his face was to mine.

How I could just lift me lips to his so easily was a torture. I couldn't do anything quickly without thinking, it was unladylike and it wasn't right, not right now, not with how I only met him a little while before, I know he's my mate, but we are both immortal, for different reasons, yes, but still going to live forever. I let out a breath, turning my face. "I'm sorry ma'am I'm not anything nice to look at." Jasper said, shocking me, I felt a surge of anger run through me, how dare he think so low of himself. He didn't see himself properly and that hurt me, how he could call me beautiful, which I have been called many times before, but never, seemed to believe them. "Maybe I should just go, if my presence hurts you so much miss, I just thought I felt something earlier, but maybe I hoped too much." He went to get up.

I sighed, it would be now or never, I pushed myself up and run after him, a few moments later, I caught up with him, he was walking past a tree in the garden, I turned him around urgently and stood on tip toes, pushing him slowly into the tree behind him, his hands fastened themselves together on my back as he began to kiss me back with as much passion as I was, after a few more moments, I pulled away, to Jaspers obvious dismay since he moaned from my parting from his soft and skilful mouth. I bet he could do so much with that mouth of his.

I smiled and poked him softly on his side, causing him to look at me, I pulled him to sit by me as I leant my back against the tree, but he had different ideas and pulled me to him so I was sitting sideways in his lap, leaning my head against his chest.

"I felt angry because you said you were something not nice to look at, major, that is as far from the truth as you could possibly get, I love you, I know its early, but before I ever met you, I knew that I respected the man I had heard you to be, for being so strong willed and caring and so willing to change your lifestyle to go to live with the Cullen's even when you were so used to killing humans. I'm glad you left the war, for many reasons, you have become happy, you have a family now, you don't hurt humans, meaning I'm that little safer, though I would trust you more than anyone else in the world anyway, who ever you were. But more that, if you hadn't left the war, helped charlotte and Peter escape, I would never have met them, never met you, and for all I know is that I could have wound up dead without any of your help. I might have met you, but I certainly knew about you before I met you, and you are part of the reason I want to fight to survive." I told him, watching the world and the day pass.

He sighed. "I always thought Alice would be my mate, but I know now, that we might have loved each other, but we were never meant to be together forever, I never thought I could have someone as amazing as you, you seem to think everything about me has some good quality behind it, I never thought after what I have done in my life, I never seemed to believe I could get someone who would be perfectly happy with me how I am. Not wanting me to change." He said happily from the closeness and the fact that he knew that he had found me; his mate.

He deserved it, he deserved to be happy, to enjoy life. "You still deserve more, but I'm glad you're content with me, but Jazz, I have a few things that I desperately need to inform you of." I said, looking up at him, I moved out of his lap and sat in front of him, so I was still holding his hand that I was preparing to have stripped from my own and sitting on the cold, slightly damp grass. He looked worried, but nodded; he listened while I explained to him everything that I had shown Edward about me and what he had heard from when I was talking to Charlotte and Peter. I looked down at the floor when I had finished telling him about it, which had taken twenty minutes. I was mentally preparing myself for him to push me away and tell me I am a freak, that he didn't want me anywhere near him.

He pulled my chin up to look at him. "Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked hurt, thinking it was something that I felt about him. "Because I'm….I'm afraid you'll reject me, that you'll think I'm a freak." I told, him, tears coming back to my eyes and slowly filling up my eyes, making it cloudy and hard to see, he pulled me up to him so we were both standing on our knees facing each other. "Never. I love you too much, and is it any worse than being a former evil bloodsucking vampire, who is still the same minus the evil?" He pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips again, but after a while I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, causing me to cry out in pain.

Jasper looked me over quickly, nothing physically there. "Where exactly is the pain?" he asked, worried and it showed thoroughly through not only his aura but his tone of voice and his features. I slowly showed with arm gestures roughly where the pain was, but when I did, I felt like fire it seemed to spread, I was now in agonizing pain.

_Jasper pov _

I hurriedly picked her up, while still being gentle when I heard yet another of her screams in pain, I could tell that she was somehow blocking some of the pain; it didn't hurt as much as she seemed to be in. In a matter of seconds everyone was trying to either find some way of easing the pain or getting things for Carlisle, or just trying to stay out of the way. The pain stopped for a little while, in which time Jane looked at Peter and Charlotte and said. "Its time."

I was shocked to find only seconds later, Charlotte to burst into tears. The pain obviously started again, because the next we all knew, she was trying to not cry out in pain, at times, biting her lip so hard that it would begin to bleed. "What did she mean by that?" I asked, worried. Charlotte looked up to Peter in need; definitely not good.

"She found out two years ago, the curse waits until the person is perfectly happy and then it kills them from the inside how ever the person who makes them happy would. You made her happy, she was okay with dying after she met you, as long as you would except her as she was, she would be happy to die, so she is dying, how all of you died, she's dying like she is being turned, but for longer, sometimes coming and sometimes going, she only has five days to live." Peter said.

She was dying; and it was all my fault.


	14. Time of dying?

Previously

"_She found out two years ago, the curse waits until the person is perfectly happy and then it kills them from the inside how ever the person who makes them happy would. You made her happy, she was okay with dying after she met you, as long as you would except her as she was, she would be happy to die, so she is dying, how all of you died, she's dying like she is being turned, but for longer, sometimes coming and sometimes going, she only has five days to live." Peter said._

_She was dying; and it was all my fault._

* * *

**Time of dying?**

Edward stared at the painfully tortured soul of a former best friend wriggle on the sofa from a pain caused by a curse placed on her by a witch because she saved his life. He couldn't believe that he had been so ignorant of the fact, that it had taken him this long to realize this. Carlisle had been the one to hear her calls of plead; Carlisle had been the one she had helped in his cause; his cause to save people. He couldn't stand here and watch her in pain, to hear everyone's thoughts of despair; he had to leave, and now.

But how could he just pick up and leave without looking like a heartless dick? He knew that everyone thought he hated her for not being his mate and not being the person he thought she was. Hell she wasn't even the being he had thought that she was.

But if he didn't leave now, when he would have less painful memories of her life, he wouldn't be able to think about his best friend the same way again. He needed to leave to get to know his mate better as well, he had waited long enough, too much time had passed without her by his side. Half a century was far too long.

"Rose, I know it's a bad time, but I need to go, I can't think of her this way if she dies. It as bad enough last time. Bella and I need to be alone, to be ourselves; I'm your nieces mate." Edward told Rose, she nodded, not at all shocked about this new information that finally left Edwards mouth.

"It was quite obvious from the beginning that you were her mate as soon as she came into our lives she changed you, even if you didn't know it. Now go, don't make a scene, go to our house in Dallas and stay there unless it's absolutely necessary. Alice said it would be a good idea to have a house in Dallas, seems she was right again." Rose told them him before Edward went over to Bella, whispering something in her ear and threw her arms around him in a silent happiness before letting him lead her out of the house.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Rose warned him as he left with Bella, Edward nodded in understanding.

Alice trudged over to Rosalie in an unlike Alice way, though all together Alice didn't trudge. "Why did it have to be this way, he deserved to be happy. Not momentarily happy but forever happy with his mate, and I have no idea how to save her." Alice whispered, low enough for only her and Rosalie to hear.

**The following day**

**Alice pov **

It's been a day since Edward and Bella left, the suspense seems to be rising in the atmosphere, everyone's fear rising that it is completely and utterly impossible to save Jane from this curse. No one wanted to be the one to say it, but by almost everyone's facial expressions, I cold tell that it's what they were thinking.

Jasper paced around the room, feeling everyone's emotions, only stopping when the pain stopped briefly during the night, Jane and him spoke alone for a while, though we could all hear it.

**-* Flashback*-**

_Jane opened her eyes, searching for someone who turned out to be Jasper as he turned his head to face her when he couldn't feel her pain anymore. "I wish to talk to Jane alone please," the family and I left as soon as the words left his mouth. _

"_How…Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked her, the movements coming to an end as we heard him slide down the sofa, probably in front of her. There was a cough sound before Jane spoke. "I couldn't ruin it. I'm sorry. I wanted to just hope that I might be able to be happy, even if it is only temporarily. I was selfish. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of let you to know me, to be happy when I knew you wolf have to feel like I was abandoning you, I wish we had more time to get to know of each other. You are different to what I imagined you would be." Jane confided in him, from where I was standing I could hear her sobbing, which pained Charlotte, who ran out of the back door from the kitchen to the garden. She was followed by Peter, Rosalie and Emmett. _

_The boys trying to calm their mates from the pain in their hearts- Jane hadn't been here for long, but I could tell if she died, in our family there would be a lot of people grieving. _

"_I hope it's in a good way ma'am." His accent fully coming out. Something I hadn't heard since I first met him in the bar. I heard a rough laugh from Jane. "Of course, could it be any different considering who you are." She did a sound that sounded like a dry sounding giggle, making me to retrieve a glass of water, leaving it on the table beside her and leaving as soon as possible, moving at vampire speed. _

"_God I love you!" he said, kissing her until she needed to breath causing her to take a deep breath in and back out until she was breathing steadily again. "I love you too!" she replied enthusiastically before saying. "It's coming back Jasper! I can feel it! I love you. Remember that, I'm so sorry, live life as well as you can and to the full, life's a gift, not something to waste. Be happy. Be there for Alice, she's a sweet girl and deserves to have at least a well trained brother to protect her." Jane told him._

"_Don't! Don't talk like that. Don't talk like it's over, like you going to die." Jasper begged her, he couldn't take it if she died, he only just got her. "I will Jasper, there's only one way to take it back." Jane told him. "How? How can you take it back?" he asked impatiently. "A witch." Jane said before screaming in pain. _

**-* end of flashback*-**

I moved to rest against the wall beside Rosalie on the floor, my eyes between Jasper and Jane while I felt the feeling of a vision fill my view.

"_Can you do it or not?" yelled a man, a beautiful man, light curly hair, face of an angel, similarities with Jasper? Was he related to Jazz? He took in a deep breath. _

_"I'm sorry, can you help me sapphire?" _

_I need to save her, I need to save her so I can be with the woman I am meant to be with, my mate." He looked as if he was in pain of the thought of losing someone. _

_"__I believe so, I should be ready soon, just let me get things ready and let me look in the books to check and I'll get you to the love of your existence." The witch said as he sat down on a seat at the edge of the room, away from her to not aggravate her or rush her more than needed. _

_"Jason, please, Sapphire, If I can call you by your first name, you should be able to do the same." He scolded, smirking and leaning back into the wall and closed his eyes. _

_"I think I'm in love!" he announced, sighing._

Jason Whitlock? Does he love Jane as well? It's not fair! When I want to find my mate, Jane finds two guys who love her and want to fight for her, to save her life. They are both in love with her. I shouldn't be mean, but I can't help it.

"Yes you can Alice, and Jane will choose Jasper, plus Jason probably didn't mean Jane, he probably meant some girl he loved, his mate, that isn't Jane because Jane is Jaspers mate not Jason's." Rose told her, annoyed that I could possibly say anything like that. Jane deserved to be happy- but at what cost? She wouldn't break Jaspers heart- would she?

I felt a strike of guilt when I saw the look on Jaspers face, he was heart broken. I had hurt the guy I had been with for decades, hurt my best friend's heart. What kind of person was I? I can't believe I said my worries out loud, how could I say something like that when we all know how he is? How could I hurt him so much with all he's been through?

"Jasper, I'm sorry, it's probably nothing, good side, Jane is probably going to survive." I told him, trying to make the pain I had caused to go away. Jasper shook his head. "She'll go with Jason, he's the better choice, I'll just hurt her." he sadly confided in me. "Don't let me hear that! Don't let Jane hear that! Don't give up so easily, you are a good man Jasper and she loves you, not Jason!" I tried one last time. He still looked pained from what I had said before hand. I sighed and left. I couldn't see him in pain, to see him in pain when I was the one to cause it.

**Emmett pov**

Why did Alice have to say that? She knows how Jasper is about himself, the scars, his personality and looks, hence why he sticks his head in civil war books! Jane seemed to bring that out of him, to take him out of his shell, to make him the strong man he needs to be to protect his mate. He is insecure as it is, but Jane loved everything about him, she said herself (heard from Peter) that she admired his fighting skills, his ability to lead and take control, which could be quite a turn on in the bedroom. She could make him the guy that he needs to be to not only not harm humans, but to be the strong guy he used to be.

I looked over to Peter who was whispering back and forth to Charlotte, I'm surprised Jasper couldn't hear them, but he's probably too worried about his girl being taken from him.

"Peter you have to do something, please, I can't stand to see him like this over her that she might not want to be with him. She will, you know her well, you can tell him that she wont leave him, that even before they met, it was obvious that would at least get along fine." Charlotte pestered him.

"Why can't you?"

"Because he's your 'brother'!" she moaned, she knew she would have to do it, but was delaying the inevitable.

"Please Baby; I'll treat you when this is all over, more than I usually do!" Peter begged, winking at her, Charlotte moaned.

"Fine, tomorrow morning, leave him alone with Jane now; he's only got just over three days left." Charlotte told us, before pushing Peter out of the room, Rosy doing the same to me; I looked at her as soon as we were out of the room.

"Rose, baby, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, she smirked, nodded and ran out of the door, only to come back and pull me by my wrists. Tonight's going to be fun, she's feisty.

_**The next morning**_

**Charlotte pov**

"Jazz, you don't know how much that girl looks up to you, and to inform you, she has already met your brother, she's not going to leave you and how she feels when she's around you to go to the dork who saved her years ago, and besides he told her to come to us, why would he do that unless he knew that we knew you and that she would be able to meet you, her mate, the person who caused her to feel great happiness. She wouldn't be where she is if she hadn't felt complete happiness." Charlotte tried again; it was early morning now on the third day until the girl that she had known for so long could die.

_Hurry your ass up Jason Whitlock or I'll damage appendages until you won't be able to use them again. _

"He saved her life? He's already done more for her than I have. She belongs with him." Jasper sighed, getting a hit from Rosalie. "Buck it up Whitlock, she's yours, no matter how much you try and think that Jason wants other wise, its not going to happen, Jane's your mate, I've seen how she looks at you, there's not a chance in hell that she is going to choose Jason other you, she can't it's why we are mated, so that we can be happy with someone and know that they aren't going to ever leave us for someone else." Rose confidently told me, perching on the edge of a seat opposite Jane, sitting next to Emmett, who was nodding in agreement.

"I don't know why any one would choose me, I see why she would have to be my mate, but what if she isn't and she chooses to be with him?" Jasper said.

"You fight for her."

"What?"

"You heard me Whitlock, you're the major, take what's yours, she's your mate not his, fight for her."

"Your right, she is mine; she's the woman I've been looking for all my existence."

"Yes major she is."

Jane moaned in pain, Jasper turned his head, his face contorted in pain and his eyes turning black from not hunting for almost a week. "Go hunting. Now!" Jasper turned to me about to argue. "You can't do anything, so go, before you do something you regret." I told him, pushing him slightly out of the door.

"I can't Char, what if something happens to her while I'm out?" Jasper argued. "Whitlock get your ass out of my house and go hunting, now or something will happen to her!" I shouted, meaning that he could attack her, but he took it wrong. He threw me against the wall, his face like it used to be in aggression as the anger he felt was thrown out throughout the room to all the vampires in the house. "You wouldn't dare." He hissed at me. I nodded.

I gulped and began to speak again.

"Your right major, I wouldn't, but you just gave us an example of what your like if you don't feed, you wouldn't want to feed on your mate now would you?" I asked rhetorically, of course he didn't want to hurt his family. Jasper nodded in understanding, taking a few moments to breath before looking at Jane and ran into the woods by the house full speed. I pushed myself off the wall and sighed. "Peter, its time to redecorate again, major ruined the wall again." Causing Peter to groan, redecoration meant he had to walk around shops with me until we were completely sure we had everything we needed, which usually lasted all day.

**Jasper pov**

I couldn't bare being away from Jane for too long, but I knew that I needed to properly hunt, since I had been worried so much and had been around Jane so much, it had started to take toll. I took down a bear, drinking its life force, feeling it flow down my throat and softening the fire that was based in my throat.

I took a deep breath after feeding on it and burying the carcass. I ran through the forest, feeling the wind through my hair, flowing through my top and felt calmer, not knowing and not caring if it had been the blood that had taken effect and had been what had started to calm me or if it had been the wind and the feeling of being free that went with it. I fell into the pattern of pouncing and biting into the flesh of the animal before burying it, I didn't feel guilty about killing the animal anymore, I was glad that there was something else I could feed off that wasn't a human being with feelings, kids and a full life in front of them, I couldn't bare going back to how I used to be when I was known as the major and when I was with Maria.

It took me several hours to kill and feed off the animals and bury them before I was ready to go back, when I was within several miles of the house, I felt more pain than I could handle, I fell to my knees, but after a few moments it died down slightly and I heard the words I didn't want to ever hear.

"Its close to the end Char, I love you guys, I couldn't have done a lot of things without you that I have. I think I've only got hours left, I can feel the end coming, I'm cold Char. I've never felt this cold, I don't want to die char, I'm too scared to die, tell Jazz I love him and that I wish him to be happy, no matter what."

I pushed myself up, immediately feeling her pain again as it started to burn her again. I stepped into the house, feeling that I couldn't do anything, that I was useless, I fell to the floor just inside the living room when the door crashed open, revealing a young woman, probably in her mid twenties and a man that I recognized as… Jason Whitlock. My sorry ass brother.

She would live.

"Save her please sapphire, I can't have my brother losing his mate now can I?" I was about to turn to ask him why he cared because he was going to take her from me anyway when he turned to Alice.

"Hello my darling mate."

Jason is Alice's mate?

_**Happy : ) 3k words: ) please make me feel better by reviewing, I hope to finish this in two weeks so I should post again soon, the next chapter shouldn't be as long, but should explain things, what do you think about it so far? Any queries, pm or review and I'll get back to you :) **_


	15. what now?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated, hope to finish this in one more chapter, was going to on this one, but I like cliffy's**

** )**

_**previously...**_

_She would live._

_"Save her please sapphire, I can't have my brother losing his mate now can I?" I was about to turn to ask him why he cared because he was going to take her from me anyway when he turned to Alice._

_"Hello my darling mate."_

_Jason is Alice's mate?_

******Edward pov**

Bella is different than I imagined her to be, in a good way of course. She makes me feel things I never thought I could feel before, yes I mean intimately. She is insatiable, not that is a negative, on the contrary, it keeps my mind off of Jane and how I feel like I have not only abandoned her, but also that I have said things I will never be able to take back or change. Jasper didn't need me there either because I would have added to the emotions he felt, he may be losing his mate, but that doesn't mean I will add to that sheer amount of sadness and distraught. I wouldn't even put my worst enemy through that pain unless it was utterly crucial and needed, I would hate if something happened to Bella, I don't know how I would survive, and just after finding her too.

I'll miss Jane, with all my heart.

I don't want to think of this as goodbye forever, but it will be the end of contact in quite a while….

**Jasper pov**

Jason isAlice's mate? I don't have to worry about him stealing Jane?

But what if she doesn't make it, this worrying will be for nothing, she will be lost to me until I die and she is an angel compared to me so she will probably find a way to get into heaven and she won't want me then, because I will be in hell. She will find someone more perfect for her in heaven and she won't even want to glance in my direction ever again. No! Jasper Whitlock you can't keep thinking negatively! She will be fine! She will survive, she is a fighter! You have to believe that what you have will be strong enough to keep her with you, to keep you together. Everything will be fine!

I sighed, looking out of the door, I couldn't bear to look in the house, not with her still screaming, it is quieter than earlier, but it still hurts my heart just hearing those heart wrenching cries of pain. I couldn't look inside when I know that if my brother hadn't of helped, then I wouldn't have ever been able to help my mate, I wouldn't have been able to protect her. With him happy, he deserves it, he has done so much for my mate, the women I hope will, in the future, his sister in law. I know if I could, I would have tears falling from my eyes, the fear of possibly losing my mate causing me to cry when I haven't for so many years.

Don't get me wrong, I do hope that Edward and Bella are happy, just like Alice and Jason, but I cant seem to get of my mind how jealous I would become and withdrawn from life if Jane dies and that's the thought that is constantly on my mind. I know how cruel and selfish that is, but I've heard the things that vampires have done when they have lost their mates after meeting them and know what pure happiness feels like. I don't want to die like that. I don't want to go insane so my family or the volturi are forced to kill me and I don't want people to kill me because I just become a ghost of the vampire I am now. I can't stand not seeing her smile, not seeing her kiss me, to tease and playfully fight me, I can't stand being away from her.

I won't be able to survive without her.

I won't be able to do it, I'll have to join her in death or fight on for her. She knows and respects me as a strong fighter who won't give up easily. I will fight just for her if anything happens to my little girl. I won't give up, ill be the man she wants me to be.

I heard muttering behind me, they are probably talking about how weak I've become when I'm faced with a challenge that I didn't even find the solution for. I felt something on my shoulder, I started to shrug them off, but then I saw who it was and I instantly felt a wave of guilt for almost pushing her away, my eyes widened as if I had seen a miracle, perhaps I had.

Jane.

Jane was alive.

I have never felt happier.

_**Hope you enjoyed, but review! : ) please : ) thank you. I will try and post the last one today. : ) just after my din dins :p**_


	16. The end?

**_This is the last part of the story, I hope you have enjoyed it and if you re any of my other stories I hope you enjoy them too. _**

**Jane pov**

Jaspers eyes widened when he saw it was me, he had gone to push me away and I am not going to out up with that!

"Jasper Whitlock, why do you think that swallow in self pity and push me away when I try and talk to you?" he wasn't going to get away with this, not if he was going to be my new hot cowboy. I sighed, this probably what he was expecting of me, he probably thought I would smile, kiss him and be a good little girl. Well that's never going to happen. "I…wasn't?" he tried, stuttering… now that's interesting, I didn't think vampires could stutter. I glared at him, he looked shocked.

"Were." I muttered under my breath. I heard a laugh from behind me; I smiled and stuck tongue out at Jasper to get him to bring my head towards his as his mouth claimed mine. I smiled, things would be better from now on. That even I can tell. We all have our mates and we are all safe. New family members, new plans new stories to be told. Brilliant.

I just hope the past stays where it's meant to be, especially when it comes to my sister who seems to enjoy annoying Aro Volturi and has a thing for Marcus Volturi. She could be the one to bring me down, though I do hope not, ive only just got into a big family, I need rest and happiness and Jasper, even if he is a little annoying ;) he deserves to be happy after all he has gone through, and if he likes me, then I guess I have my work cut out for me.

**50 years later**

"Alice! No you are not dragging us shopping!" I moaned for the fourth time this morning, she had it in her head that she was dragging us into town to go clothes shopping yet again. She giggled; she bloody giggled, and then skipped off into Jason's arms. Bless. They re really cute together, they always have been, Alice and Jason are getting married in three weeks time, and though it looked impossible, she got even more hyper than before.

I completely forgot to tell you that Bella and Edward had twins about 2 years ago, Bella was completely fine after the birth, but she was temporarily weaker than she normally was. Katherine Elizabeth and Charlie Emmett are the cutest little darlings I have ever seen; I sometimes wish I could have one. Emmett was quite shocked when he found out Bella was pregnant, he claimed for the first real time that he finally knew that Edward was actually straight. Rose was jealous. But was happy to be the godmother when Bella asked her to be.

Everything was fitting into place, we lived in a place that was happy and safe to live and Jasper and I are adopting a child, my sister is the weak spot of the volturi. She is Marcus's lover and the annoyer of Aro. And I get myself an adopted baby.

**_Thanks for holding out for as long as you have. Love you guys. _**

**_Review= love + coooookkkkiiiieeeess! _**

**_(hyper) sorry :) _**


End file.
